


Warm Edges

by gettingswampy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingswampy/pseuds/gettingswampy
Summary: Seunghoon goes for a walk and You'll Never Believe What Happens Next!





	Warm Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like julie!!!!!!!! mwah

It’s the familiarity of Seunghoon’s current surroundings that he finds so suffocating. The humid air in his room, the brush of his too-small pajamas across his calves, stuff from years ago still scattered upon the ground from when he had earlier rifled through a shoebox labeled “Hoonie’s Most Important Treasure.” Apparently, the most important things to young Hoonie had been a set of Digimon trading cards, a dusty turtle shell, a puka necklace, and fourteen sugar packets.  
He had left the treasures on the ground in favor of trying to settle in the red wooden chair where he used to do his homework, and predictably he’d barely been able to even fit his ass into the seat. Just a few hours ago, he’d laughed at how small and quaint everything seemed, how much his world had grown since middle and high school - now he just feels claustrophobic. 

So he decides to go for a short walk around the cul de sac and back, just to get some fresh air and feel the night breeze against his sweaty neck. Seunghoon leaves his parents’ home wearing the short pajamas and blue t shirt he had tried to fall asleep in, hair still up in a bun. He doesn’t remember where his dad keeps the flashlight, so he has to rely on his phone’s feeble light to see the sidewalk. As his vision adjusts, he starts to see the vague outlines of other houses, cars, scraggly trees in between properties….and an odd shape, a pile of Something, smack dab in the middle of someone’s lawn. Hoon points his phone at the shape and it moves. 

He’s looking bewildered at what seems to be a writhing mass of flannel blankets - and then a head pops out. Long, wiry hair. Big eyes. Pink nose with a few short whiskers extending out the end. That’s a cat, Seunghoon identifies. Then he sees two fingers come out of the blanket pile, and wave around a peace sign. The cat licks at them before disappearing back into the pile. Then the fingers retreat after him. The mass of blankets stills once more. 

What the fuck, thinks Seunghoon, standing in his jammies, eyeing up what appears to be a blanket fort portal. He had intended to go for a quick walk, just to get a break from his stuffy childhood bedroom- not to experience anything unfamiliar. Should he investigate the pile or finish his trip around the cul de sac, settle into bed around 2:40 am, and hopefully drift off to sleep with the same discomfort sticking to his skin? The answer seems clear. He doesn’t want to go back to his parents’ house, not until he’d washed the strange feeling off. 

He steps closer to the blankets, and gingerly lifts up the corner of one. Gentle light seeps into the night air and Seunghoon drops it, shocked. It hadn’t seemed to come from any particular source- just a warm gauzy glow that had risen from the blanket and fizzled just as fast into darkness. He puts his phone in his pocket, drops to his hands and knees, and rests his head on the ground, looking to see if any light was visible from beneath the blankets from this angle. Nothing whatsoever. He lifts up the corner blanket again, and when he looks in, a face looks back at him. 

“Watcha doing?” asks a pretty boy, laying on his stomach, chin resting in his hands as if he and Seunghoon are old friends gossipping rather than two strangers meeting on a lawn in the middle of the night. “How come you’re on the ground like that?” He makes a movement as if to pat Hoon’s head before pulling it back. “You’re not like, a weirdo coming to take my place right?” 

“I’m the weirdo in this situation? How are you... what was that light?” Seunghoon demands, sitting up and brushing dirt from his knees. The boys eyes grow wider and he seems panicked, looking around to assure himself they’re alone. “You can’t just start yelling about that stuff out here! Someone’s going to come and take my spot and me and Bei will have to find a new claim and we’ll be homeless till then. You’re going to put an innocent cat out on the streets if you don’t close your mouth!!” 

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TAL-” the boy lifts the blankets quickly, reaches out his hands and grabs Hoon by the shoulder, nearly dragging him into the tiny blanket fort with surprising strength. Seunghoon takes a look around in utter shock. 

It’s the middle of the day, and he’s now standing in an expanse of flat, uniform, muddy land. Or- it’s as bright as if it’s the middle of the day. He looks towards the sky instinctively and spots only silvery clouds as far as he can see. The light isn’t coming from the sun- it’s coming from a crack in the wet earth, spilling out relentlessly, hard for Seunghoon to look at directly. 

“You see now?!” the pretty boy stamps his foot next to the blankets, now holding his cat in his arms. “That’s good light! And quite a lot of it considering this is red clay! I’ve been camped out here trying to gather what I can so I can sell it back at market and I won’t have anyone else from your place try to take my spot. This is now-” he pats at his pants pockets for a minute before pulling out a red flag the size of an index card. “Jinwoo country. It’s called that because of me, Jinwoo, I found it.” 

Seunghoon has no clue what to say. He’s still blinking as his eyes adjust to no longer straining against darkness as Jinwoo triumphantly rests his flag on the ground before frowning at it. He turns back to Hoon. “Do you know how to make the flag go?”   
“Go?”  
“I mean like, in the movies, when it flaps about in the air and all that. That’s how you know the moon belongs to America, right?” 

Seunghoon rubs his face and grabs his phone from his pocket. It’s off and won’t turn on, even though he knows it should still have plenty of battery life left. “You need to put it up on a pole, it’s not going to ‘go’ just laying on the ground like that.” 

“Jinwoo country needs an establishing flag that flaps,” says Jinwoo. “Could you help Bei and I set up the pole? It’s the least you could do considering you almost blew our cover.”   
“Do you realize we’re on my neighbor’s lawn covered in blankets right now? I don’t...I don’t know what’s happening here but I’m heading back to my folk’s home and getting at least a couple of hours of sleep,” says Seunghoon, and then realizes he doesn’t want to do any of that. He’s wide awake from the shock and from Jinwoo - not only the oddness of his behavior but his persistent prettiness, the way his mouth curved sweetly as he spoke. There’s nothing appealing about going back to his crowded childhood bedroom and trying to fall asleep - not when there’s so much here that is fresh and new and exciting. 

He looks around again and sees only miles of mud surrounding them, the blankets, Jinwoo, and his cat. “Do you have anything we can use for a pole?”   
“I thought you were heading back to your house?”   
“Do you want the flag to go or don’t you?”   
“I’ve got this little antenna we can use.” 

They take the antennae and a shed whisker from Bei and set the flag to full mast. Jinwoo, with renewed vigor, plants the flag into the earth, where it sags uneven to the side but waves nonetheless. He lets out a little whoop of joy and claps his hands together. 

“It is settled! All of the light that comes from that crack belongs to me now, and nobody else can use it without asking me. Jinwoo country!!” he whoops again. Seunghoon jumps up and down a bit, swept up in his excitement, and his bun flops with him. Jinwoo turns to him, all smiles, eyes crinkling.   
“Pajama man, you did help me with this part. I’ve got no problem if you’d like to take some of this lovely light back to where you’re from, free of charge. Just make sure you don’t mention the blankets or anything to people, you know? I want to enjoy this space for as long as I can.”  
“My name is Seunghoon,” Hoon smiles, “And I’d like to come back here, if you don’t mind. Jinwoo country might need more than one person and his cat to really thrive.” Jinwoo blinks up at him and smiles again- and it seems almost brighter than the light he came searching for.   
When Seunghoon reemerges from the pile of blankets back into the night air of his world, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He checks the time - he’d only been in the fort with Jinwoo for 15 minutes. And yet, between the memory of the boy’s elated face, the assurance of another visit, and the tiny satchel of light resting warmly in the palm of his hand, Seunghoon feels as if he’s embarked on a full journey.


End file.
